ABSTRACT ? Developmental Research Program The Developmental Research Program (DRP) is a critical component of the Duke SPORE in Brain Cancer, supporting (1) pilot research projects with translational potential relevant to brain tumors and (2) the participation of experienced investigators from other fields to work in brain tumor research. Projects are encouraged to test novel concepts and paradigms that bring new approaches into the field to advance understanding of brain tumor biology and improve brain tumor diagnosis, treatment, and/or prevention. The DRP will support two to three promising projects each year, with the option of renewed funding for one additional year with excellent progress. Projects that have a strong likelihood of either developing into full SPORE projects or projects that can receive funding as independent research projects (e.g., R01s) will be specifically targeted for support. Both individual investigator and collaborative research are eligible. The Specific Aims of this DRP are: 1) To identify and support meritorious basic, translational or clinical research projects that have a high probability of impacting the diagnosis, treatment or prevention of brain tumors; 2) To attract new, outstanding and experienced investigators, currently not working on brain tumors, to pursue brain tumor research; 3) To facilitate collaborative research to test novel concepts and paradigms relevant to brain tumor biology, diagnosis, treatment or prevention, and 4) To evaluate progress on funded projects and facilitate their evolution into full SPORE projects or into independently funded projects. Through these Aims, the DRP helps to ensure success in the Duke Brain SPORE's charge to translate research findings from the bench to the bedside of brain tumor patients.